User blog:Sylvanelite/Battle Story Cleanup Notes
Just random notes about Battle Story for my own reference later. It will likely be made into an article at some point. Pages: * Battle_Story * Zoids_Battle_Story_(publication) * New Zoids Battle Story (publication) * Three Tigers (Battle Story) * The Zoids File * Battle_Story:_Before_the_unification_of_the_Central_Continent * Battle_Story:_Central_Continent_Wars * Battle_Story:_The_Intercontinental_War * Battle Story: Catastrophe on Planet Zi * Battle Story: Western Continental War Chronology: * ZAC 1800 - ZAC 1959 "Before the unification of the Central Continent" * ZAC 1978 - ZAC 2030 "The First Age of Wars on the Central Continent" * ZAC 2031 - ZAC 2039 "The Second Age of Wars on the Central Continent" * ZAC 2041 - ZAC 2051 "The Third Age of Wars on the Central Continent" * ZAC 2051 - ZAC 2056 "The Intercontinental War" * ZAC 2056 - ZAC 2097 "Catastrophe on Planet Zi" * ZAC 2099 "The Western Continental War Begins" * ZAC 2230 - "Three Tigers" Terminology: * TODO (D-day? Dragoons, Zenebas, Neo Zenebas) Characters: * TODO (Ray Gregg?) Locations: * Delpoi - these need to be renamed to be consistent * Europa * Dark Continent of Nyx * Eastern Continent Other: * Need to distinguish between the events in Battle Story and the method of publication. ** "Battle Story" by Shogakukan ** Initial 1983, no battle story ** 1984, Helic and Zenebas introduced via ??? ** 1984 - Red Horn and Marda released with story? ** July 1984 issue - "Student 3rd Grade" publication ** September 1985, Tommy's book "HISTORY OF ZOIDS" - Central Continental War ** April 1986, Shogakukan published "All about Battle Machine Beasts" (photos/diorama) ** 1987 the "Zoid Battle Story" was published. Five volumes were released ** 1990's - "New Zoids Battle Story" (same history, but some Zoid rollout times are different. In addition, Saber Tiger and Ultra Saurus that were not released at the time of publication of "HISTORY OF ZOIDS"/"All of the fighting machine beasts" are included, and the history until Zenebas escapes from the central continent are different.) ** New Battle Story setting is based on Tommy and is co-produced by Shogakukan editor and Sphius LAB. Volume 1 to volume 4 are written from the point of view of a former captain/war history researcher Roy G. Thomas, a veteran of the Army of the Republic of Helic. Work by Teiyama Masahiro. ** The sequel "New Zoids Battle Story" is also co-produced by Takumi Miura and Spheus LAB(スフィウスLAB), Miura writing as Colonel Tommy Mueller(トミー・ミューラー), Senior Researcher of the Republican Central Research Institute ** 1999 Corocoro Comic - diorama photos from the July 1999 ** "Zoid Official Fan Book" Four volumes were published. ** Battle Story is written on the back of the Zoid product box (RZ/EZ numbered Zoids), andTommy's Norio Okawara was in charge. ** "Zoid Official Fan Book EX" containing a battle story episode from Gojulas Giga ** All five volumes of Zoids Battle Story reprinted in the “Zoids Core Box” sold as a limited release of 10,000 sets as a commemorative project for the 20th anniversary of the birth of Zoids in 2003 , and a new edition of “Zi History File” A collection of setting materials was also included. * Need to clearly establish timeline forks. Break Anime and Battle Story apart on Zoid pages. * Zoids: Rebirth Century, Zoids: Genesis, Zoids: Generations, etc, need to be split * HMM battle story, Zoids: Original, etc. Publications vs ZAC (indicative, not exhaustive) ---- ZAC 1930s Bigasauru, Elepantus, Glidoler, Garius ZAC 1950s Mammoth ZAC 1980s Molga, Malder ZAC 2029. Gojulas, Gordos ZAC 2029. Red Horn ZAC 2030. Godos, Iguan, Zaber Fang ZAC 2034 Helcat ZAC 2030s Pteras ZAC 2035, the Republic introduced a new model of Gojulas, the Gojulas Mk II Limited. ZAC 2040s Dibison, Raynos ZAC 2042 Shield Liger, Command Wolf ZAC 2044 Shield Liger Mk II, Great Sabre ZAC 2046 Command Wolf Mk II ZAC 2048 Madthunder ZAC 2050s King Liger, then King Baron ZAC 2053 Houndsoldier ZAC 2099 Blade Liger, Geno Saurer, Rev Raptor ZAC 2100 Gojulas the Ogre, Liger Zero designed by the Empire, Geno Breaker, Storm Sworder, Command Wolf AC, Lightning Saix ZAC 2101 Liger Zero deployed by Republic, Berserk Fury, Dark Spiner, Zabat, Shadow Fox, Konig Wolf ZAC 2104 Gojulas Giga ZAC 2106 Gairyuki, Seismosaurus, Scissor Storm, Laser Storm ZAC 2230 Gairyuki Shin Category:Blog posts